


Tricks and Treats

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Halloween, Hannibal is a candy snob, M/M, There is some pretty intense kissing, show of hands who is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Granpappy-Winchester said:<br/>Hannigram Halloween AU where Will is having a meltdown and can’t seem to separate himself from the killer-of-the-week’s mind so Hannibal decides the best course of action is for Will to help hand out candy and find himself and his humanity through cute kids dressed as pumpkins and ghosts yelling ‘trick or treat’ up at him.</p><p>Then I said:<br/>Will insists on it being full sized candy bars. And no super expensive and pretentious imported frap. Good ole snickers and kit kats thank you very much. It makes him feel better to see Hannibal internally screaming in horror.</p><p>Then Granpappy said:<br/>Will finds his horrified reaction endearing and way too cute. So much so that he has excuse himself to the bathroom because he's blushing too much  </p><p>Then this fic happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).



> I had wanted this to be like a 300 word max prompt. -___- Then it blowed up. Oh well. Enjoy.

“Hannibal. No.”

“Will.” 

“Hannibal.”

“Will.”

“Hannibal. No. You said this would be good for me, would get the killer out of my head. You insisted it was no trouble.  So I am doing this my way.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips together till they were a thin white line and held up the bag of Snickers. Will had seen this man look on with only mild curiosity at bodies so dismembered and bloated only DNA confirmed they were humans. When confronted with a bag of candy, he looked like someone told him they were made of people.

“These...things...” Hannibal began.

“Candy, Hannibal. It’s just candy. Good old-fashioned American candy.” Will cut in with a grin as he emptied another bag into the bowl. 

“ _ Things _ ,” Hannibal insisted. “Have more chemicals than actual food ingredients.”

Will popped open a Kit Kat and, humming the first few bars of it’s theme song, popped two pieces in his mouth, grinning. “Mmm, chemicals.” 

Hannibal literally recoiled and shuddered, his expression one step from crying in frustration. It was...oddly endearing and...cute. When Hannibal was grossed out he looked damn cute. Will felt his face heat up and turned away, swallowing so fast he started coughing and choking.  Hannibal turned with a concerned look and took a step towards him. Will held up his hand and motioned to the bathroom, knowing Hannibal would not fault him for not excusing himself. Hard to do when you are coughing so hard you can barely breathe.

Once inside the bathroom, Will took a big drink of water and breathed until he stopped coughing. He washed his hands, inspected a small cut from shaving that was already healed. Waited for his blush to fade and his heart to stop hammering.  He did not think his therapist and friend was...was  _ cute _ .  Except he did. Ah fuck, just what he needed on top of the other bullshit in his life. A crush on Hannibal.

Oh well. At least he was going to get to see Hannibal internally lose his shit with each candy they passed out.  That thought distracted him from his small crisis and he was grinning once more when he stepped out and back into the kitchen.

Hannibal had dutifully filled the rest of the bowls with Snickers, Kit Kats, Almond Joys, Mounds, Mars, all the staples. 

Will watched, his grin getting bigger as Hannibal looked more and more pained with every candy that was added.  More than once he glanced mournfully to the cabinet where Will knew he had all sorts of expensive, imported chocolates.

Will decided he would take those to work, give Bev and the others a treat. 

The doorbell rang and they heard “Trick or treat!”. Hannibal took a step to the cabinet and Will effectively choc blocked him.

“No.” He said as he took one of the bowls and went to the door.

A ghoul, a ghost and a princess all held out their bags, smiling bright. Their dad stood behind them and Will nodded as he passed out the candies. The kids exclamations of joy over getting “Whoa big candy bars! Cool!” brought a smile to Will’s lips. He could feel the disapproval radiating from the kitchen. It was easily ignored as more kids came.  All the kids, even the shy ones, the angry ones, the ones who felt they were too big to be doing this (even the ones who WERE too big to be doing this), all of them brightened when they saw the candy bars.  

Will closed the door after the latest group, the first bowl of candy emptied. He felt emptied too, but in a good way.  Passing out candy had been something he never got to do, first being too poor to afford it and then living too far away for anyone to come. Now, seeing the happiness, feeling it, had, as Hannibal predicted, been good. All thoughts and feelings of the killer were gone, purged, leaving only a giddiness and immense gratitude to Hannibal.

The door rang before Will could get more candy but he still opened the door to let them know.

“One second, have to get more...”

“Here young lady.” A warm voice at his ear and warm body pressed besides him as Hannibal appeared, holding another bowl. Will was genuinely surprised to see it was the regular candy and not the other.  

As elegant in passing out candy as in anything, Hannibal respectfully addressed each child and let them pick what they wanted.  And the sight of Hannibal kneeling down, hair loose and smiling as he coaxed a small girl dressed as Spiderman hiding behind her parents to pick her favorite...Will wondered if he was falling in love. Or maybe he was already in love.

“And, here is something for the brave parents.” Hannibal said as he rose. 

From another bowl he handed out the imported treats to the delight and appreciation of the adults. Thank yous were said all around and the group was halfway down the walk when the Spiderman suddenly ran back and hugged Hannibal’s legs. “Thank you sir. You and your husband are very nice.” 

Will sputtered and blushed.

Hannibal looked delighted and patted the child’s head before urging her to go back to her parents.

Will was sure Hannibal’s delight was at the politeness.

Before either could say anything about what the child said, another group appeared.  They got into a flawless rhythm: Will handing candies to the kids, Hannibal to the adults.  Will could tell which kids would be troublemakers and headed them off, distracting them so they didn’t cause any hassle. One woman, who was too busy apparently closing a deal on a some big money transaction, completely ignored her kids and Hannibal when he attempted to hand her a chocolate. Will briefly wondered why he asked the woman for her business card but figured someone that dedicated to making money was someone Hannibal would invest with. He was distracted by that line of thought as the woman’s husband told Will that “His husband would make a mint if his wife was investing his money.” Will could only gape and was very grateful when more people arrived.

The hours passed and soon they were waving the last of the trick or treaters goodnight.  In a silent mutual agreement they waited on the porch in case of any last minute stragglers.  The minutes drifted by but neither felt inclined to speak or go back inside. The air was brisk but not overly chilly and had a crisp, clean smell to it.  

They went back in after about 15 minutes, Will carrying the last bowl that held only a few candy bars left. While Hannibal got some alcohol, Will opened a Snickers and took a bite, sighing deeply in bliss at the delicious chemicals. He snorted as he remembered Hannibal’s expression from earlier and shook his head when he received a curious look.

“How do you feel, Will?” Hannibal asked as he stepped over with a glass of wine for himself and one of whiskey for Will.

Will took the glass and thought he was definitely, maybe, a little in love.

“I feel...good. Empty but full.” He set the candy down in favor of a sip of whiskey.

Hannibal winced.  “Why would you ruin the flavor of the whiskey with those chemical abominations?”

Will just rolled his eyes and took another sip. “You know you might like it if you tried it.”

“I have. I used to be quite fond of them when I was younger.”

Will gaped in surprise. Whether it was at the thought of Hannibal liking a “chemical abomination”, or Hannibal as...younger, he was not sure. 

“Then I had real chocolate.”

Will’s surprise gape turned into a raised eyebrow and wry smile. He chuckled and took another hit of the whiskey, savoring the smoky peat flavor. Before he could finish the glass he made himself put it down and start helping Hannibal clean up.  The leftover candies were rescued right before Hannibal threw them into the trash.  Will make a big show of putting in his satchel to take to work despite Hannibal’s sighing and glaring. 

Everyone was put in order shortly; all trash thrown out, bowls washed, dried and put away.  Will was about to say his goodbyes when Hannibal pulled a tray out from the fridge, revealing a small, but substantial, selection of finger foods.  

“I thought you would be hungry and in need of actual food after eating all those...things.”

“Candy, Hannibal. They’re candy.”

Hannibal sniffed and Will laughed just as his stomach growled. His smile turned sheepish and Hannibal handed him a glass of wine and pushed the tray over, waiting till Will made a selection before taking one of his own.  

Will hummed in delight at the first taste. “This is...” Will took another bite, chewing slowly, frowned then grinned,. “Tastes like...beer battered catfish and hush puppies.”

He had expected Hannibal to be affronted at his culinary works of art described thus but Hannibal only gave one of those micro smiles, the ones that showed more in his eyes than lips.

Will felt himself blushing and quickly popped another, different piece into his mouth.  The blush gave way to puzzlement, then delight. “Jambalaya?”

Hannibal nodded, chuckling now as he sipped his wine.

Will looked more closely at the food and realized that, for all it was beautifully presented and obviously of the most expensive and quality ingredients, Hannibal had, in fact, created bite sized pieces of the foods Will had grown up with.  He took what he hoped was a fried green tomato and almost cried.

“You...” Will trailed off, not sure what to say and not sure how he would say it even if he did know.

Hannibal seemed to understand and just nodded.  

The rest of the meal passed in the same companionable silence that had overtaken them on the porch.  One more quick wash, dry and put away and everything was pristine.  

Will knew he had to go now. He was full of good food, empty of the killer and full of new feelings and thoughts regarding Hannibal.  Or maybe he was just realizing those feelings and thoughts had been there for a while. Eh he would figure it out later. He grabbed his half eaten candy bar, taking another bite as Hannibal walked him to the door.

“You know,” Will said as he swallowed his bite and caught Hannibal’s look. “They really really aren’t that bad.”

Hannibal’s expression said it all. 

Goodbyes were said. Thanks were given and Will reached for the door to step out when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to ask what Hannibal wanted when the doctor crowded him against the door and kissed him.

First kisses were supposed to be slightly awkward as you and your partner figured out the best way to align your mouths.

First kisses were supposed to be a bit nerve wracking as you tried to figure out if your partner wanted to kiss you and/or if you wanted to kiss your partner.

First kisses were supposed to be sweet and tender.

Will’s first kiss with Hannibal, was anything but.

It was deep, possessing and claiming.  Their mouths slotted together like each had been made for the other, was just waiting for the other to realize their proper place. A hand, Hannibal’s hand, reached up and cupped the back of Will’s head, pressing him deeper as he licked into his mouth.

Not that Will needed the help or encouragement.  The initial shock quickly faded and Will gave in to the urge he had felt building since he realized just how cute Hannibal looked when grossed out. Remembering that, Will smiled briefly against Hannibal’s lips and then a sharp nip from Hannibal’s teeth brought him back to the present.  Teeth and tongues and lips met, clashed, withdrew and met again as they tried to devour each other.

The kiss lasted forever and not long enough. Hannibal pulled back, flushed, breath a little erratic and with that little smile at the corners of his eyes.  He kept eye contact with Will as he deliberately licked his lips then hummed in contemplation.

“Hmm.”  He gave Will another contemplative look then leaned in to take his mouth again, tongue probing deep and only pulling back once he felt Will shudder and give a small whimper.

“Yes.” He said, stepping back. “I do believe you are right Will.”

Hannibal licked his lips again as if tasting the remaining traces of Will there. 

“Those candies really are not that bad. At least, not in the proper context.”

Hannibal grinned, all sharp teeth and hungry eyes. He waited though, leaving the final decision to Will.

Will drew in a deep, shuddering breath. He could leave. Hannibal would let him. Or he could stay. 

Will knew what the smart thing to do was.

So he did what he wanted instead and pushed away from the door before bringing his candy up and finishing the remaining bite.  

Giving out candy really was a brilliant idea. 

Will knew how to properly thank Hannibal now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I forgot to post this back in October. XD So um...better late than never?


End file.
